


What Now?

by sandersonsister



Series: Just because we match... [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, text conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:10:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6250165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandersonsister/pseuds/sandersonsister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All four boys have reservations about what is happening between them. Can they figure out what to do now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Now?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you like this part. It's just a short piece to show the different concerns between the characters. Let me know what you think!

Akaashi sank onto his bed, closing his eyes and throwing a hand over his face. He had no idea this years training camp was going to bring this. 

 

Neither Kuroo nor Bokuto knew what to do when Tsukishima had told them. Akaashi knew both of were attracted to the younger boy, neither of them were subtle, but Akaashi didn’t think either of them had actually believed the blond was the missing mark mate. 

 

Akaashi will never forget waking up to Bokuto shaking him, literal tears running down his face as he pointed to the darkened skin on his chest. Akaashi had sat up instantly, eyes wide and reaching out a tentative hand to brush against the skin. Bokuto’s tears came harder as he threw himself into the younger boys arms. “I- I don’t even know who-“

 

“Shh, shhh,” Akaashi had said, putting one arm around Bokuto’s back and the other hand buried in his hair. “We’ll figure it out. Don’t worry about it.”

 

When he finally got Bokuto calmed down, at least slightly, the two had quickly made their way to Nakoma’s room and called Kuroo out to meet them. The two hadn’t even said anything before Kuroo pulled them into an empty classroom and asked him what was wrong. To say Kuroo was upset was saying the least. Kuroo had been extremely irritated and had insisted Bokuto go through every single person he had come into contact with the day before. 

 

Akaashi knew Kuroo, though he felt close to them, had some issues when it came to how close he and Bokuto were. Akaashi knew he was a little distant from the other boy, not having much time to spend with him. Kuroo and Bokuto were closer and knew each other longer, but Akaashi spent more time with the Fukurodani captain and he knew that Kuroo was beginning to feel that he was getting pushed to the side. That was why Akaashi had decided to spend more time with the other captain this week, to get to know him better. However, that seemed to get derailed with the arrival of Tsukishima. 

 

Akaashi thought Kuroo had somehow hoped that he would be the first to find their other mate, that he would be able to find someone he could be close to. It was one of the issues Akaashi had wanted them to work through before venturing into a relationship. Having four in a mateship, even if all knew more were going to be involved, usually had a high risk of one or more partner feeling alienated and the relationship failing. Akaashi had hoped that with them starting with a friendship, the jealously would lesson and they would be able to understand the difference between each of them. 

 

The fact that Tsukishima, someone who completely disagreed with the thought of soulmates, was the other person meant for them had thrown Kuroo for a loop. The four had once again decided that getting to know one another was the best option and if things progressed, they would do so naturally. 

 

Kuroo was trying to act as if it wasn’t bothering him, Bokuto was going through more mood swings than usual, and Tsukishima spent the rest of camp acting as if nothing had happened – which just made Kuroo and Bokuto even more irritated. Akaashi had spent most of the camp trying to keep his captain from falling into a slump and Kuroo from deconstructing everyone around him. Kenma had known something was wrong and had helped Akaashi distract Kuroo while he focused on Bokuto – something that probably didn’t help the problem. 

 

Tsukishima had shared his number before they left the camp, and Akaashi had no doubt a group conversation would be started up between the four soon, but at the moment, Akaashi had no doubt the other three were feeling just as lost as he was. 

 

Akaashi sighed once more and relaxed back against his bed. This entire situation was going to be much harder than he thought. It was going to be difficult enough dealing with the issues building inside Kuroo, whatever problems Bokuto had been trying to hide, and then Tsukishima’s general distrust of everything. Not to mention the issue of the three different schools, the volleyball practices, the different schedules. Yes, much, much harder than he thought. 

 

******************************************************** 

 

Bokuto was confused. Not only had one of his marks filled in without him noticing, it had happened twice! At least the first time Kuroo had been looking for him too, so they met up quickly and instantly grew closer. But this time was different. Tsukishima didn’t want them. He didn’t want to be anywhere around them. Yeah, he had agreed to get to know them, but Bokuto could tell he didn’t really mean it. Bokuto had a suspicion that the real reason the blond had agreed was just to get them to leave him alone and stop talking about the marks. 

 

He didn’t understand why that was. He had been there when Tsukishima had rambled off the facts about the failed relationships but that was before he knew he was supposed to be in a relationship with him. He had always been told that when he met his soulmates, everything would just fall into place and they would be together, a perfect match. But Tsukishima didn’t want that. He didn’t want to be around them at all. He had barely even looked at them as they left. 

 

Tsukishima had admitted that he had always planned to stay out of the relationship completely, even though he agreed to keep in touch with them now. Bokuto didn’t want one of his mates to ignore them. He didn’t want to continue on this path with an entire person missing. What if he, Akaashi, and Kuroo one day decided to start up a relationship – a relationship he was already willing to start – and Tsukishima didn’t want any part of it? What if he left them? Bokuto didn’t want that. Would their relationship even work without him?

 

He wasn’t as stupid as people thought he was. He noticed things. Noticed how Kuroo had begun to close himself off after they met Akaashi. How Akaashi was trying to open up to the dark haired boy but he still kept a part of himself closed off, something Kuroo had a hard time forgiving. Akaashi did the same to Bokuto, maybe less than he did to Kuroo, but Bokuto understood that there were just some things that the second year wasn’t comfortable sharing with them yet. He could wait. 

 

But the distance that was growing between him and Kuroo was upsetting him. The fact that Kuroo and Akaashi could barely carry on a conversation without Bokuto in the room upset him. All the stress from school upset him. The only thing that didn’t upset him at the moment was volleyball – and there were days he didn’t even think that could help him. 

 

So, Bokuto didn’t know what to do. He needed to find a way to get all of them together and get them talking. Akaashi was hard enough to get to know, the tall, blond, sarcasm factory was going to be even more difficult. At least he was with Akaashi enough during the day that the boy became comfortable with him. Tsukishima was all alone at his school and only seemed to get along with that friend of his. 

 

Bokuto frowned slightly as he picked up his volleyball and made his way out of his room. Standing around worrying about it wasn’t going to do anything. He might as well work on the one thing he could do right.

 

********************************************************* 

 

Kenma was ignoring him. Well, not ignoring exactly. He was playing yet another game and Kuroo just wasn’t on his radar at the moment. Usually it wasn’t a problem. Kuroo and Kenma had been friends since they were little, so it wasn’t really anything new. But this time, Kuroo wanted his attention. He wanted to talk. He wanted someone else to tell him what was happening. He needed his best friend to tell him that everything was going to be fine. 

 

But Kenma was playing his game and Kuroo was left alone to try and figure this out. The problem was, when he was upset, he didn’t think as well as he usually did. His thought process got jumbled and he made decisions in his anger instead of thinking things through. It was something he was working on. 

 

He knew Bokuto and Akaashi were close. Hell, he and Bokuto were close. But sometimes, Kuroo felt like he and Akaashi were staring doomed to rotate around the same sun, but always be on different paths. He had hoped that maybe, when they found the third mate, things would somehow even out. That maybe he would be another thing to bring them together. But now…

 

Kuroo couldn’t lie – he had been attracted to four-eyes even at the first practice game. He had even tried to talk to him afterwards, only to be brushed aside. He hadn’t really thought much of it then, it was obvious the blond wasn’t exactly a people person, but to be brushed off even after they realized he was their mate? Ouch. 

 

Kenma had already told him to give it time, which is possibly why the boy was ignoring him now. Kuroo could wait, truly, he could, but he felt like if he waited too long the bond between Akaashi and Bokuto would continue to grow stronger, Tsukishima would disappear from their lives completely, and Kuroo would be left alone, always trying to get in but never succeeding. 

 

He was well aware that it wasn’t Kenma he should be talking to about this. He should be talking to his mates. But he was afraid of what would happen if he did so. He was sure Akaashi and Bokuto would try to include him, but that would just be forced and make everyone uncomfortable. And Tsukishima would probably have some snarky comment and ignore the problem completely. Yeah, best not to do that. 

 

So what should he do? Just let things work themselves out, like Bokuto had said before they left? Get to know everyone, like Akaashi wanted? He had to admit, forming some sort of relationship right off the bat was never a good idea. He had seen the studies, he knew what happened when people just ignored the problems until the bond itself broke. He didn’t want that. He didn’t want to push anything. 

 

But he didn’t want to be left behind, either. 

 

******************************************************* 

 

It took three days. Tsukishima admitted that it took longer than he had expected – he had fully believed Bokuto would end up messaging him the night they returned home. But, surprisingly enough, it wasn’t eve Bokuto who started it. 

 

Kuroo: how exactly did I end up with 3 birds as mates

 

Bokuto: ur just lucky, bro

 

Kuroo: not sure luck is right word, bro

 

Akaashi: If we are going to message, at least use proper grammar. 

 

Kuroo: no

 

Bokuto: don’t wanna

 

Akaashi: I’m not going to answer if you don’t. 

 

Kuroo: fine.

 

Bokuto: then don’t answer

 

Bokuto: I’ll just tlk to kuroo

 

Tsukishima closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh. He had just finished volleyball practice and had a pile of homework to get to, but he didn’t want to ignore the messages completely. He had promised he would keep I contact, after all. 

 

Tsukishima: Then Akaashi and I will continue our own conversation without you. 

 

Kuroo: He lives! (better?)

 

Bokuto: Hi Tsukki! :) 

 

Akaashi: Well, that seemed to have worked. Good afternoon, Tsukishima. 

 

Kuroo: Tsukki, what are you doing? 

 

Bokuto: How has practice been going? 

 

Kuroo: Hows the team?

 

Bokuto: Hows your friend? 

 

Bokuto: and family we don’t know about?

 

Kuroo: do you have a brother? Someone said something about a brother.

 

Bokuto: we don’t know anything about Tsukki! 

 

Kuroo: you need to tell us

 

Tsukishima stared at his phone in horror. Was this how it was always going to be? A constant stream of messages asking him about himself? He knew he had mentioned wanting to get to know everyone before he made a decision about anything, but this was ridiculous. 

 

Tsukishima: I have homework. 

 

Akaashi: You two need to calm down. Go slow. 

 

Kuroo: sorry

 

Bokuto: :( 

 

Tsukishima let out a sigh and resigned himself to not getting to his math until later that night. It was his worst subject and usually took him the longest to complete. 

 

Tsukishima: Practice has been fine.

 

Tsukishima: Team is fine.

 

Tsukishima: Family is fine. 

 

Tsukishima: I have an older brother. 

 

Tsukishima: I can’t talk long because I have homework to complete for math. 

 

Kuroo: so…I guess everything is fine then

 

Bokuto: I love math!!!!!!!!!

 

Akaashi: He’s actually very good at it. He goes over my assignments with me once a week.

 

Tsukishima felt an eyebrow raise at this information. Bokuto was good at math? Bokuto? Maybe there was things to learn about the three of them. He hadn’t had Bokuto pegged as the intellectual type. Akaashi, yes. Kuroo – well, he hadn’t made up his mind about Kuroo yet. 

 

Tsukishima: It’s my worst subject. 

 

Bokuto: we could video chat and I can help!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

Tsukishima: Maybe some other time. 

 

Kuroo: it isn’t my best subj. either 

 

Kuroo: so what else is everyone doing

 

Kuroo: im in kenmas room watching him play games

 

Bokuto: so nothing new

 

Bokuto: I just left the gym

 

Akaashi: Bokuto, I told you to leave by four. It’s almost seven. 

 

Bokuto: sorry akaashi. I almost have it tho!!!

 

Kuroo: have what

 

Bokuto: like im going to tell you sneaky cat

 

Kuroo: >P

 

Akaashi: I just finished my own homework. I was working on a few ideas for the team.

 

Akaashi. No, Kuroo.

 

Kuroo: why are you picking on me?! Tsukkis on another team 2!

 

Tsukishima: I didn’t ask. 

 

Akaashi: He didn’t ask. 

 

Kuroo:…oh no now theres 2 of them

 

Bokuto: nothing wrong with that bro! 

 

Kuroo: :) 

 

Tsukishima: I really do have to get this done. I’ll contact you tomorrow. 

 

Akaashi: Good night. Good luck.

 

Kuroo: nite Tsukki

 

Bokuto: NITE!!! HAVE GOOD DREAMS!!!

 

Tsukishima shook his head and set his phone to the side. Getting to know people through text messages was difficult. At least the three of them were in the city and could meet up whenever they wanted. It was a little more difficult for Tsukishima. He usually didn’t have the time to travel to Tokyo to meet them for an afternoon. 

 

He let out a deep sigh and pulled his text toward him. It really was going to be a long night.


End file.
